The Darkness Within
by WaterStorm99
Summary: In the final battle Harry loses his best friend. Depression threatens to take over his soul.Harry saved the wizzarding world. Now who will save him? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The Darkness Within  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter. So please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter1 The Aftermath!  
  
I stood and looked around after the battle was over. Voldemort's fallen body was beside me. My wand was still smoking from the edges, from the spell I used. The battle was finally over, Voldemort was dead. I gazed around the field looking for Ron and Hermione. I couldn't see them anywhere. I began searching through the fallen. My heart was pounding. I hoped they were only injured. A glint of red caught the corner of my eye. I turned and walked closer to look. There was a figure on the ground with mud in his hair. I checked for breathing, but I didn't see any. I rolled him over and prepared for the worst. I gasped with horror when I saw it was Ron. His body was in good shape no blood anywhere. He must have been hit with the killing curse. There was no mark anywhere. The oddest thing was Ron's face. Ron looked like he was asleep instead of dead. "At least he is in a better place. He looks to peaceful not to be." I gently laid Ron's body back down, and went to look for Hermione.  
  
I wiped the tears from the corner of his eye, as I searched for the familiar bushy brown hair. I searched through the bodies of the injured, and dead. I still did not see her anywhere.  
  
"Harry," called out a female voice. I quickly scanned around for the origin of the voice. "Over here Harry." I turned, and my heart dropped. Ginny Weasley was there on the ground struggling to sit up. I immediately went to her. "My God Ginny, what happened?" Her once brilliant red hair hung down ragged, and limply. She had a trickle of blood riveting down the side of her face. Ginny tried to get up but fell back down in pain.  
  
"I was hit by some curse I never heard of. I was unconscious, and when I awoke I couldn't get up. I must have broken my ankle again."  
  
I felt bad to watch her in so much pain. I checked my robes for any healing potion. I felt a small bulge in my robes. I had one vial left. I quickly unscrewed the cap, and administered the potion to her. Ginny glanced up at me, and gave me a grateful look. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Anytime Ginny, anytime." I felt myself say back to her. "Ginny have you seen Hermione?"  
  
Ginny looked up at me with sad eyes. "Hermione was badly injured early on in the fight. Ron gave her a port key to St. Mungo's. I imagine he would be there with her right now."  
  
At that moment it felt like someone placed a lead weight upon my heart. I felt the burning tears form in the back of my eyes. All the Gryffindor courage drained from me. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked me with a sense of foreboding in her voice. "Where is Ron?"  
  
I felt myself instinctively put my arms around her. "Ginny," I began. "Ron is gone; I believe he was hit by the killing curse."  
  
Ginny shook her head wildly."No, No! You're lying Harry!"  
  
I shook my head sadly. I could no longer hold back my tears any longer. "I really wish I was Gin." Her body sank into mine. Ginny was wracked with sobs and grief. I held her while she cried. I cried with her, not caring if any one notices. We stayed like that for a long time. Ginny's sobs subsided slowly. I gently brushed her hair out of her face. "C'mon Ginny, lets get you to St Mungo's ."  
  
Ginny looked at me, her face was all tearstained. Her soft brown eyes held pain, and more tears. "Bring Ron's body back with us. Please Harry you got to! He deserves to have a proper burial."  
  
"Ok Ginny, just stay here. I'll go get him." Ginny looked up at me gratefully. I felt bad for leaving her, but she couldn't walk. I walked towards the area where I saw Ron's body. I pointed my wand at him "Wingardiem Leviosa." Ron's body lifted up. I waved my wand, and the body floated behind me. I walked back to where Ginny was waiting for me tearfully. I noticed witches and wizards apparating on to the battle field. I guess to cart away the dead, and look for the wounded.  
  
I gently lowered Ron's body to the ground. Ginny looked at her dead brother. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "May you rest in peace Ronald Weasley. I know you are. I can see it in your face. I love you, and always keep you alive in my heart. Goodbye Ron." Ginny bent over, and tearfully kissed Ron's cold cheek. Her eyes grew bright again with tears.  
  
I took my watch off of my wrist. I pointed my wand at it and muttered, "Portus." My watch began to glow blue. I put Ron's hand on it, and held it there. "Grab a hold Ginny." Ginny put her hand on the watch. I felt the familiar jerk at my navel.  
  
The crash landing brought me back to reality. We were at St. Mungo's. A healer ran towards us. "I'm alright," I heard myself say. "Please help Ginny. She has had a dose of healing potion, but she has a broken ankle that has to be mended." The healer magicked a stretcher and raised Ginny on it. The healer looked at Ron with question in his eyes. "He's gone," I said softly. The healer nodded at me with understanding look. He magicked Ginny into a room to examine. I opted to stay with Ron, until he was taken away.  
  
I sat for a while wallowing in my grief. I found myself talking to Ron. "You know Ron; you were always my best mate. I loved you like the brother I never had. I will never forget you mate. Goodbye Ron." The tears started to fall freely down my face.  
  
Another healer came walking towards me. The healer magicked Ron's body on to stretcher. "Don't worry; we will take care of him, sir."  
  
"I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I know you will take of him." I watched as Ron's floated off. I knew that was the last time I'll see him. I began to walk around aimlessly around the hospital. Then I remembered Hermione!  
  
I rushed to the front reception area. The witch behind the desk seemed to be very flustered. "Excuse me miss?"  
  
The witch turned around at me with an annoyed look. "What, can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
I felt my anger rise; I struggled to keep it under control. "I need to find out what room Hermione Granger-Weasley, is at?" The witch gave me a hard glare. She looked at a long list in front of her. She's being held in the spell damage ward, but she can't have any visitors yet."  
  
"So she's alive?" I felt myself get excited.  
  
"Yes she's alive." The witch looked at me with condescending look. I was so happy she was still alive. I ignored her attitude.  
  
"Thank you," I heard myself say. I continued to wander through the hospital thinking about the events that has happened. I defeated the Voldemort, and lost my best friend all in the same night. My thoughts turned to Hermione. She was going to be devastated to find out her Ron was dead. Even though they constantly were constantly in a row, I knew that they loved each other very much. I could only wish that I could have found a love like they found together. What was that muggle saying again? {It was better to loved briefly, than not love at all.}I was always to busy fighting Death Eaters to even concentrate on girls. Now my grief was so grief was so great I no longer cared about love.  
  
I walked passed the room where Ginny was resting in. She was now sleeping. I pulled up a chair, and sat. Before I knew it I fell fast asleep.  
  
Everybody who reads this story please review, and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

The Darkness Within  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
  
Chapter2 The Morning After  
  
I awoke the next morning, to the stirring next to me. I rubbed my eyes, and looked for my glasses. I found that they have fallen to the floor besides me. I put them on. My blurry vision becomes clear. I looked up, and I saw Ginny staring at me with sorrowful eyes. Her eyes brought me back to the events of yesterday. My sorrow soon matched hers. I tried to reach for her hand, to tell her it would be alright. I got all choked up inside, and couldn't get the words out. Besides it would only be a lie anyways. Ginny lost her brother, I lost my best friend. Poor Hermione, she hasn't even heard the news. She lost most of all, her husband.  
  
Ginny gave me a look of understanding. I know she knew how I was feeling, because I knew she felt the same way. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called out."  
  
The healer walked in carrying a tray of potions. She looked around for the one labeled for Ginny Weasley. "How are you feeling today Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny sat up in bed. "I am feeling better, but I am still a little stiff and sore."  
  
"Ah you will be for the next couple days, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny looked down, and suddenly she looked very nervous. "How is Hermione Granger- Weasley doing?"  
  
"I believe she hasn't awakened yet, she is still unconscious from yesterday. Which only complicates her situation? We are trying to do everything to save the baby, but she needs to come around or it will be lost. The baby gets nourishment from her. Miss Granger-Weasley has to come around so she can eat, and drink."  
  
I felt my jaw drop, Hermione pregnant? I glanced over at Ginny. She looked at shocked as I am. The healer looked at both of us. She put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew?"  
  
I quickly reassured her. "Its ok don't worry, we won't say anything. By the way what's your name?"  
  
The healer looked up with a thankful expression playing across her face. "It's Alchemy, and thank you for not saying anything."  
  
"Don't worry Alchemy, I won't say a word, and neither will Ginny." I looked over at Ginny, and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley here is your restorative potion. Now hurry, and drink it up." Ginny reached over, and took the potion. She swallowed like she would of a shot of fire whiskey. Ginny made such a sour face as she drank it. I just had to laugh.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're laughing Harry. That potion tasted absolutely horrid." She gave the flask back to Alchemy. With that Alchemy left the room. "Oh by the way Miss Weasley, you are free to go home."  
  
"Well that's certainly good news Ginny. Do you want to go visit Hermione in a little while?"  
  
"Sure Harry," she readily agreed. "Now if you will please leave the room so I can get dressed."  
  
"I'm really sorry Ginny." I felt myself growing red. I started to back through the door.  
  
"It is ok Harry."  
  
I caught a quick smile from her, as I backed into the hallway. I sat down in the bench that was in the hall. Thoughts and flashes from the previous day kept going through my head. Blood and death always seemed to surround me, ever since I was a baby. First my parent, then Cedric, and my godfather Sirus. Now it was my best friend Ron. I should have learned my lesson, and let nobody come close to me. I always seem to be the cause of death somehow. I'm sure even the Grim Reaper is sick of seeing me. I was glad to be finally being rid of Voldemort, but at what price, my best friend. No it nothing was worth losing Ron. I felt my insides rage for blood. I looked down and saw my fists were clenched. I felt a dull pain throb in my hand. I unclenched my hands and saw blood welling up in my palm. I felt myself losing a battle. The darkness in my soul was slowly invading my heart. Love and hope, were replaced with loss and despair. I heard the door creaking open. I looked up and saw Ginny standing by me.  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" She gave me warm smile, but her eyes still held unshed tears. I felt so horrible for knowing Ron died fighting, because of being involved with me. I hated to be at the root of her pain.  
  
I nodded my head at her, knowing that if I spoke I would get all choked up. Ginny seemed to understand my mood. She didn't try to fill the silence with senseless chatter, like some girls would. We slowly reached the room Hermione was being held at. I opened the door to go in I dreaded what I would see. I didn't know what to say to her. How can you tell your best friend, that your other best friend that's her husband is gone. I felt a cold sweat riveting down my back. I glanced in the door way. Ginny was already beside Hermione, holding her hand. "C'mon Potter you can do this." I quietly tried to give myself encouragement. I walked up to Hermione's bedside. I gasped at what I saw. Hermione was stark white. There was angry red scratches' running down her face. There was a bandage winding around the top of her head. She had black and blue smudges underneath her eyes. If it wasn't for the gentle fall, and rise in her chest. I would be thinking I would be looking at a corpse. I felt the lump in my throat grow hard. I tore my eyes off of Hermione and glanced at Ginny. She had streams of tears pouring out of her chocolate brown eyes. I resisted the urge to brush her tears away. I hated to see her in so much pain. Her beautiful face was etched in sorrow. Did I just say beautiful? I shook my head. She was too good for me. I quickly erased the thought as quickly as it came. I quickly fixed my eyes at Hermione again. It was too hard to look at Ginny. She was making me feel stuff I shouldn't feel.  
  
I took Hermione's other hand. It too was covered in bandages, and gauze. "My God, I'm so sorry Mione. I should have protected you better. I shouldn't have you let you be in the final battle. Since I'm the one Voldemort wanted. Well he's gone for good now. I hope there isn't anymore that he or his followers can't haunt us with. I'm just so sorry."  
  
Ginny took her hand, and covered mine. "It isn't your fault Harry. You couldn't stop Hermione from fighting, anymore than you could stop me. You have got to stop blaming yourself."  
  
I oddly felt better as she said that. A part of me told me not to believe her. Another part of me told me that she was telling me the truth. "Thanks Gin, I needed that."  
  
"Anytime you need to talk, you know I'm there for you Harry."  
  
"I know Gin." I glanced back down at Hermione. She had her eyes open.  
She shifted her eyes to the water pitcher on her tray. I quickly  
poured it for her any gave her some. Hermione took a couple swallows,  
and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak. "Where is  
Ron?"  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, please keep reviewing! Don't worry it's not finished yet! 


	3. Chapter3 The Awakening

The Darkness Within  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter3 The Awakening.  
  
I stood there speechless. It was Ginny who took over for me.  
"Ron is just resting Mione." To me it looked like she was  
trying to convince herself that. I hated for Hermione being  
told lies, but I knew it was for her own good for now. She will  
be told the truth when she is stronger. I felt my tongue  
unfreeze. "How are you feeling Mione?"  
  
Hermione turned her gentle brown eyes towards me. "Tired and  
weak"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny turned towards me.  
  
"What's up Gin?"  
  
"Can you please go get the healer so Hermione can take her  
potions?"  
  
"Sure I'll be back shortly. Don't go any where."  
  
Ginny gave me a solemn look, like she was making a vow. It  
struck some unnerving in me. "I'll be right here Harry, I won't  
leave her alone."  
  
I let out a faint smile. "I know you won't Gin." I hurriedly  
duck out into the hall, and began to look for the healer. I  
turned down the endless sterile hallways. I finally ended up in  
the front check in desk. I sighed in relief. The wench that was  
there last night was now gone. Instead sat a young male wizard  
instead. "Excuse me, can you send a healer to Hermione Granger-  
Weasley's room. She has awaken, and she need's to be looked  
over."  
  
He looked down at his charts then back at me again. "Sure thing  
Sir. Blimey, you're Harry Potter!  
You're the one that defeated Voldemort the other day. They have  
Aurrors and reporters looking every where for you."  
  
I felt myself go tense. "For now they can just keep looking."  
  
He looked up and me and nodded. "I understand Mr. Potter. I'll send some one to look at Mrs. Granger- Weasley."  
  
"Thanks." I turned around, and walked off. I slowly walked back down to the hall to Ginny and Hermione. I hesitated at the door. I felt so horrible and responsible. I know nobody blames me for what happened to Ron and Hermione, but somehow I still felt it was my fault. How was I ever going to make it up to Hermione or her child that she's carrying? How was Hermione going to support Ron's baby with Ron gone? I took a deep breath, and slowly entered the room.  
  
Ginny was sitting at Hermione's bedside, while the healer was giving Hermione potions. I heard Ginny speak to Hermione in a false cheerful voice, but I knew better. Ginny felt grief not happiness. I said nothing for I knew her reasoning. I just put a fake bright smile on my face, and ignored all the pain I was feeling. I knew I had to For Hermione's sake. "How are you feeling Mione?" I asked carefully.  
  
Hermione looked at me with dulled eyes. "I'm feeling very sleepy Harry." Hermione slurred her speech very badly. I turned to Ginny with question in my eyes.  
  
"They gave her restorative potions, and a sleeping potion. She probably will be asleep for many more hours, before she awakens again."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh."  
  
"We should probably take you home Gin. Your mom is probably frantic."  
  
Ginny gave me a long look, and sighed . "I know you're right, but I hate to leave Hermione."  
  
"Don't worry about Hermione, as you said yourself she will be sleeping for many hours. Let's get you to your family. I know they need you right now."  
  
"I know Harry."  
  
"If you want I'll take you home."  
  
"Thank you, I kind hated the idea of facing them alone." Ginny turned around, and faced Hermione's sleeping figure. "Rest Mione, Harry and I will be back later." She bent over and kissed Hermione's forehead, and backed quietly out of the room.  
  
I walked to Hermione's bedside. I gently brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I'll be back, I promise you that." I slowly backed out of the room, and followed Ginny down the hall.  
  
"How do you want to get home Ginny? Floo, or apparate?"  
  
"Floo, I am to tired to apparate. I don't want take a chance and end up splinched."  
  
"Floo it is then." I looked over her and saw her lean back in the wall with exhaustion. I hurried over and helped her. I gently put my arm around her. She gently leaned back into me. Ginny gave me a grateful look as we walked together to the fireplace. I don't know why, but it felt so right to hold her. I felt as if my arm always belonged there. I gently guided her to the fireplace. I took a pinch of floo powder, and stepped in the fire place with her. "The Burrow," I called out. I felt the usual dizzy sickening sensation. I hung on to Ginny, and closed my eyes.  
  
Thanks to all the reviews. It means alot to me. Keep them coming! Sorry the chapter is so short, and it has been a couple of weeks since I have last updated. Please have patience with me. I promise I'll update sooner. 


End file.
